Matthew (Video Game)
Matthew, also known as Matt, is an original character who briefly appears in "A House Divided" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Matthew's life before or as the outbreak began, though judging by a photo of him and Walter at the ski lodge while it was functioning, they had met before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Moonstar Lodge A little is known about his life, and his partner, Walter's life after the initial first outbreak. but it is known that he, and Walter found the lodge a few weeks before Kenny, and Sarita do. Walter commented later on that he and Matthew doesn't know what to do with the ski lodge before Kenny, and Sarita came to the lodge, saying that both of them have been a huge help on fortifying the lodge into what it is when Clementine, and the rest of the cabin group reach the ski-lodge later on. Walter also commented that Matthew always being nice to the strangers, though he seems to know how dangerous that is, but he keeps doing it. "....No, Matt always knew best." Walter said, the same exact thing Sarita said to Clementine about Matthew, telling her that Matthew, and Walter are nice people, and even though they know how dangerous it is to be that nice to strangers, they can not help it. Season 2 "A House Divided" Matthew approaches Clementine and Luke on a bridge. Initially, he distrusts them by asking questions, but ultimately they begin to get along very well. Just after Matthew offers them some food, he spots Nick running towards him on the bridge, wielding a gun. They both aim towards each other, but regardless of Clementine and Luke's words, Nick shoots Matthew in the neck, resulting in him falling off of the bridge. Later Influence After Matthew dies, Walter -- when he discovers his knife in Clementine's backpack (which Clementine found when searching his small station) -- picks up on the fact that Nick killed him (since he overheard him talking about "killing a man" earlier). Unless Clementine convinces Walter, Walter will refuse to help Nick as he is devoured by a walker, in revenge for how he killed Matthew. Death Killed By *Nick *Luke (Indirectly Caused) Nick shoots Matthew in the neck thinking he was going to kill Luke and Clementine. Matthew staggers holding his neck in pain and tries to shoot his rifle at Nick, but he falls off the bridge into the river below before doing so. It is assumed that he either died from blood loss, drowning, or the impact when he fell into the river. According to Nick, Luke gave him a "clear shot", signaling him to shoot Matthew by waving his arms in air. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Relationships Walter Matthew and Walter appear to have a romantic relationship in "A House Divided", given by his reaction to when he believes Matthew to be dead. Walter also refers to Matthew as his partner. Their relationship predates the start of the apocalypse. Clementine Matthew and Clementine only interact for a short time, but they managed to become friends with one another, with Matthew offering her and Luke some food, and is concerned for her wellbeing. Matthew tries to help Clementine out when she states that she is searching for Christa, and Clementine tries to protect Matthew when Nick shoots at him. Luke Matthew and Luke only interact for a short time, but they managed to become friends with one another, with Matthew offering him and Clementine some food. It is known that Matthew trusted Luke enough to share his supplies with him. Trivia *Matthew and his partner Walter are the first homosexual couple to be featured within the Video Game.Jessica Brezzo Interview - The Walking Dead Interviews Wiki References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased